the begaining for Alaska
by meow12373
Summary: Alaska always thought she would be alone forever and never be happy but then she meets Russia and everything changes. for the best or worst? read to find out. (( sorry, i suck a summaries! anyway in this story Russia, America, and the 50 states will be in this too! and maybe other people will come in! idk yet ! also no pairings ))
1. Chapter 1

Alaska sat on the icy snow looking out at the cold ocean. she listen to the sounds of the cold wind hitting her frozen body. She has sat out by the water everyday watching nothing but the water. she then hears a noise coming behind her, she turns to see what it was. ' a person!' she hoped as she turns her whole body to see what made the noise. but to her sadness it was a fox passing by. Her face turned away from the animal, " a fox..." she turned back to the ocean. " of course...no one would be here..." her eyes looked out the the water again looking for something but there was nothing to find. " no one...always alone...with just snow and ice.." Alaska's eyes started to get misty by the tears forming in them. " by myself...alone...forever..." Tears started to fall from her face, her legs going weak, she falls onto her knees. " why... why am i alone..." her voice growing louder than a whisper like it was before. " its not my fault that my land is cold and full of snow...is it?" more tears fall from her face and onto her warm coat she wore. " i just want to have someone to talk to...to say they care about me...is that to make it ask?" Her voice growing more rough and wobbly as her emotions take control of her. Alaska looks up at the cloudy sky, " well...answer me...ANSWER ME!" she screams at the sky, " WHY, WHY CAN'T I HAVE SOMEONE?! WHY CAN'T I BE LOVED?! WHY AM I ALWAYS ALONE?! WHY WHY WHY?!" she stands up and shouts, yells, and screams at the sky hoping it will give her answer but it just stays silence. " I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I HATE FEELING EMPTY INSIDE! I HATE THE COLD NOW! PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME, GIVE ME SOMEONE THAT WILL CARE! PLEASE!" Alaska stop yelling and just stood there waiting, tears still falling down her face. "...please...i want to be love...please... i want a family...please.." she stood there for god known how long just waiting and hoping. But sadly the sky gave her nothing but the sounds of the cold wind. Alaska lowered her head down and let tears fall from her hopeless eyes. ' i will never have a family to love... i will always be by myself... forever..' she felt tire from the yelling fell face first into the snow. she laid there, letting her pale blonde hair to stick to her face. she closed her eyes letting sleep consume her. when she woke up it was dark out and it had be snowing considering she was covered in snow. she got up and brush the snow off of her. She rewrapped her scarf around her cold face trying to warm it up. ' guess i should go home now...' she looked out at the now dark ocean before turning around and walking home. As she walked into the forest to get home, she didn't notice a tall man wearing a long scarf watching her from afar with a smile on his face. " looks like i found you, Alaska~ my daughter."

WOOT I DID IT! part one of my fanfic! it kinda sucks but hey! am new at this! so please no hating on my fanfic! i hope to make part two very soon! thanks for reading~! ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning in Alaska was as it always was, cold, snowy, and quiet. But when Alaska woke up she had a weird feeling, like something was going to happen today. But she ignored it, ' nothing happens here...' she got out of bed and put on her normal clothes, a big coat and a cold tattered scarf. Alaska looked out the window, " another cloudy day..wish the sun would come out" she then looked out at the forest that was covered in snow. Alaska always lived in the forest way from people and towns. It was because of the fact the she didn't age and it could go bad if people found out, so she thought this was for the best. After getting dress, she walked into her kitchen to get some breakfast but she then saw that she was low on food, ' great...i don't want to go all the way to town. i'll just hunt something today.' she sighed and made breakfast with what she got. After breakfast she walked over to a closet that hold her gun. She grab her gun and some bullets, she then walked over her husky puppy that was sleeping in his doggy bed. " Atka time to wake up, we are going hunting today." The husky made a little noise and jumped up, wagging its tail in excitement. Alaska smiled at the happy husky, ever since she found Atka a month ago she has felt less alone. " good morning Atka" She petted the puppy's head, " lets go get some food." Alaska open the front door and locked it after Atka ran out. " come Atka" The two went on their hunt. After a couple how hours they have found...nothing, " where are the animals? its like they disappeared.." Alaska and Atka kept walking hoping to find something for lunch and dinner. walking some more they finally found a deer, " yes!" Alaska cheered quietly as she pulled out her gun. She aimed her gun at the deer trying to get a perfect shoot when Atka began to growl behind her, " Atka be quiet or you will scare the deer away." she didn't stop aiming to look at what Atka was growling at. Alaska got a perfect aim at the deer, " perfect.." when she about to fire when Atka started barking loudly, " Atka no!" but it was too late and the deer ran away. Alaska groan in anger and turn to look at Atka. " what are barking at!" Atka turned its head to forest. But when Alaska looked she saw.. nothing, " atka...you need to be quiet when hunting and not braking at trees and bushes." Alaska sigh, " come on... we have to go find that deer again." but when she tried to turn and walk away Atka bit she coat and pulled her in the other direction. " no Atka the deer went this way. come on to playing around." she pulled her coat out of the puppy's mouth but then Atka started growling and barking at her. " what's wrong with you Atka?" Alaska was growing tired of this, she was hungry and wanted to get something to eat before it gets dark. She sighed, " Atka go home if you are going to be like this but am going to go and try to find that deer!" she turned and was about to walk away from the puppy when she hit something, something big and bulky that it made her fall backward next to her puppy that was growling at the big thing. " what the..." she looked up to see a person looking down at her, smiling. " Hello Alaska~" the person said in a cheerful voice, "Become one with mother Russia, da."


End file.
